The Day
by CelTakerCena
Summary: the streak is broken...but how will Roman handle it... based on Wrestlemania 30... M/M slash Taker/Roman


**Well...here is a story **

**based on Wrestlemania...it hurt when he lost...but Undertaker is the best...the Phenon will live forever**

**and i'm still living Strong **

**Taker/Roman **

* * *

**_Roman P.O.V_**

I just finished my match at Wrestlemania.…in just five minutes. I can't believe it. It felt wonderful, everyone cheering, everyone jumping. I loved our new look with our mask.

I look amazing. I just smiled as I went backstage and went to the one I love…and hope to see in action; Undertaker.

"Hey…did you see me?" I asked with a big smile

"I sure did Roman…you were on fire" said Mark

"Oh thanks…" I said as I kissed him.

"It felt amazing…we won really fast though" I said

"But…people enjoyed it…"

"I know…"

"People loved how you speared the Outlaws…" said Mark

"Yup…I felt powerful"

"You also did the superman punch to almost everyone"

"Yup…it was just having fun"

"And you did that double spear…thing…power bomb to both of the Outlaws"

"I know…it felt amazing…"

"It looked amazing" said Mark "I cheered for you"

"Awww…I can't wait for your match…" said Roman

"Well…we are going to have to wait" said Mark

"Okay…" I kissed him "Hey I got to get some water"

"Okay…be back" he said with a smile.

"Sure thing" I winked as I went to get water.

As I walked to get some water I saw Brock and Paul talking. I just shrugged it off. Paul was whispering to Brock; like he doesn't want anyone to hear. I tried to get closer but Brock saw me.

I just swallowed and turned away. I tried to listen. I heard something about beating the streak but what.

Brock walked past me and bumped into me. I spilled my water and I just stared at him.

"Sorry…I didn't see you there" said Brock

I just held my breath and held back.

Brock then left walking. I sighed and went to my locker room. I saw Mark ready for his match. I smiled and sat in front of him

Mark just smiles. I then kissed him deeply.

"What happen?" he asked as he saw my shirt wet.

"Oh nothing" I said

"Roman…" Mark said with a raise eyebrow.

"Okay…Brock bumped into me…and made me spill the water"

"Oh…wow…" said Mark

"I know right"

…..

I was in the locker closing my eyes and opening them as Mark was fighting against Brock. When Brock did a move I noticed Mark; acting differently.

I just stared; wondering what is going on with Mark. Brock did another move. I stared in shock that wasn't part of the script.

Mark went for old school but Brock caught him; and did the F5. Brock pinned and then my heart broke.

"NO!" I yelled.

The streak…gone over…I just breathe in slowly; trying to catch my breath. Brock came back to the locker room. Everyone was shocked; no one can believe this. Mark got up and started walking back here.

I had a tear going down; why? I ran up to Mark and hugged him tight. Mark didn't hug back; I felt hurt.

Mark then collapsed. I held on to him.

"MARK!" I yelled "Mark…"

Vince came in running and kneeled next to me.

"Mark" he said

The medics loaded Mark and I got on the ambulance. Vince then went with us. Vince had left Hunter and Stephanie in charge.

I held to Mark's hand; wishing he is okay. We got to the hospital and they wheeled in Mark. Vince and I had to wait. I looked at Vince….He was angry; sad; hurt.

I then left running.

"Roman!" yelled Vince.

I ran and drove to the arena. I stopped in front of Brock. I then slapped him across the face.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled

Brock just laughs.

I lost it. I then punched him hard on the eye. Brock yells and fell down hurting. I then started punching one after one not stopping.

Dean and Seth grabbed me and held me back. I want to kill Brock. Not because he ended the streak; but because he had hurt Mark real bad.

Brock got up slowly and left limping. I just relaxed and Dean and Seth let go of me.

….

I sat next to Mark.

"Why?" I asked

Mark just looks at me…he then smiles weakly.

I just smiled back weakly; while the tears are going.

"Because I had enough of it…I can't go on" said Mark

"No…yes you can" I said

Mark then placed a finger on my lips.

"Roman…I feel peaceful now…like everything is off my shoulders"

"But you're streak"

"The streak ends…but not my legacy"

I just smiled and cried.

"Roman" he said

I looked up.

"I'm fine" Mark said "Well not really I have a concussion and it hurts"

I just shook my head.

"But it was my decision" said Mark "I decided to end it…so it's okay…everything will be okay"

"I know…but it really did hurt" I whispered

"I know" said Mark "You know…Roman…it's just one number…"

I just smiled and shook my head. I then hugged him tight. I respect his decision.

….

It was Monday morning and Mark was limping to our tour bus. I stared at him; wishing he is okay.

"Roman" he said

"Yes"

"I'm fine..," said Mark "I promise"

We made to Monday Night Raw and Mark just lay on the bed. I then got my gear and sighed.

I then hugged Mark tightly.

"I'm fine…" whispered Mark "And thank you for beating up Brock"

I laughed "You heard about that"

"Of course I did" he laughed.

I just laughed "You're welcome"

Mark laughed and kissed me. "Go out there and do what you do best"

I smiled and kissed him again. I then ran off and went on with the show.

* * *

**well hope ya'll like**

**Taker/Roman**

**i might write a longer version (i hope i get good ideas though) **


End file.
